1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method of displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is an image display device including a plurality of pixels each of which includes sub-pixels of respective color components (red, blue, and green) constituting an input image signal to each pixel and a sub-pixel of a component (white) other than the color components (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-20241 (JP-A-2010-20241)).
In the configuration described in JP-A-2010-20241, when white is required to be extended, such as where the input image signal is represented as (R, G, B=255, 255, 255), only a white sub-pixel is lit. Similarly, when a color directly corresponding to the color of the sub-pixel is required to be extended, only the sub-pixel of this color is lit. However, when a color that does not correspond to the color of the sub-pixel, such as cyan, magenta, and yellow corresponding to complementary colors of red, blue, and green, is required to be extended, a plurality of sub-pixels are lit. In this case, if there is a sub-pixel corresponding to the complementary color, only this sub-pixel may be lit. In this way, as the number of colors of sub-pixels increases, the number of pixels to be lit in color extension can be reduced.
However, as the number of sub-pixels included in one pixel increases, an area of the pixel used for color extension corresponding to the input image signal corresponding to one pixel increases. Due to this, when the area of the sub-pixel is not changed corresponding to an increase or a decrease in the number of sub-pixels included in one pixel, as the number of sub-pixels included in one pixel increases, apparent resolution is lowered in a display output by the image display device.
The present invention is made in view of such a situation, and provides an image display device and a method of displaying an image for causing the number of colors of sub-pixels to be compatible with high resolution.